never forget
by LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactory
Summary: Alice meets a mysterious man well the family takes a vacation to the U.K. He shows them a whole new world of magic that lay hidden right under their noses. But then they run into the one person they least expected. Bella Swan. Female Harry!
1. A whole new world

**So this is my first story and I am not a good writer but you can't get better unless you try, right?**  
**Well... Here goes nothing**

Sitting alone in her room Alice Cullen got a vision. It started off normal but then something strange happened.  
She was in England walking alone at night. She was walking along a quite street when she heard someone whispering.  
She turned and followed the voice into a old bar. At first she thought it was empty but then she heard the voice again.  
She turned and saw the silhouette of a man, old and frail. She sat beside him.  
They started talking but her vision had somehow become muted.  
When she came back to reality, confused and a little worried she decided not to worry the others by this small problem.

"Alice?" A voice called from out side her door.  
"Come in Jasper." she called trying to play it cool. The door swung open.  
"Whats going on? You are worried." He said sitting next to her.  
"Oh, its nothing. I am just being melodramatic." She said looking him in his beautiful topaz eyes.  
"What happened?"  
"Well, I had a vision. I was in England and I met this man. But when we started talking I couldn't hear. It is like my vision got muted." She said shaking her head.  
"That's weird... You should bring it up to Carlisle when they get back." He asked, looking a little concerned "Has this ever happened before?"  
Alice shook her head.  
They sat in silence for a moment.  
Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Do you miss her?" Jasper cut through the silence with a topic that is touchy for Alice  
She froze. After they left Bella Swan they regretted it.  
She loved Bella. When Edward said that they had to leave she was reluctant.  
She was her sister, a member of the family, she couldn't just leave her.  
And yet they did. And when they returned a few months later she was gone, and not even Charlie knew were she went.  
Every day sense she couldn't help but think about how life would be if she were still here.  
"Of course I miss her." She said resting her head on his shoulder.  
He sighed. He was the reason they left her.  
He was the reason his wife lost a sister, his mom and dad lost a daughter, and his brother lost his one true love.  
And he will regret it for the rest of his life.  
He has worked on his self control and could now resist the temptation.  
If only he had learned a year sooner.  
Jasper jumped as Emmett's booming laugh cut through the silence.  
Alice giggled a little  
"As much as I absolutely hate to have to say this, we should get up and meet them downstairs."  
Alice had, in the midst of their conversation slid onto Jasper's lap and he had wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
The couple ran down stairs and as soon as they reached the bottom step the door swung open.  
Rosalie ran angry to her room with Emmett trailing close behind her.  
"Come on babe, I said I'm sorry." He called standing outside the door she slammed in his face.  
Edward walked to his room leaving Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice standing in the entry way.  
"I should go to my office, I have some work to do." Carlisle said giving Esme a kiss and hurrying up the stairs.  
"Would you two like to watch a movie with me?" Esme said with a smile sitting down on the couch.  
They followed sharing the love seat.  
Even though the tv was on Alice found herself listening to Carlisle conversation.  
He came down stairs and sat with Esme.  
"Family meeting." He said not needing to yell to be heard through out the whole house.  
Not even a second later everyone was gathered in the living room.  
Edward was staring vacantly at the wall and Rosalie was glaring at Emmett  
"I just got offered a deal. Our whole family would spend a week in England. A man wants to interview me."  
Everyone got exited. Even Edward had a small smile playing its way across his face.  
"That's wonderful dear." Esme said.  
They left for England a week later.  
Two days into their trip Alice's vision came true.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting alone in the leaky cauldron when a small woman wondered in with a determined look on her face.  
She spotted him and took a seat on the stool next to him.  
"Hi! I'm Alice." She said holding out a hand.  
"Albus Dumbledore." He said shaking her hand.  
He looked at her, his eyes lingering on hers.  
"I know your secret, my dear." He said.  
Alice was momentarily taken aback by the mans sudden statement.  
"You-you d-do?" She stuttered a bit.  
"Indeed so."  
"But, how? You clearly aren't a..." she was going to say vampire but didn't for what if the man was lying  
"Vampire?" He finished for her.  
She nodded, baffled at how this man could possible know about her kind.  
"Are there more of you here?" He asked.  
She knew if she told him Rosalie would kill her but she felt oddly at ease with this man and instantly knew she could trust him.  
"Yes..." She said wearily  
"Would you possible introduce me to them? I haven't actually seen a full coven." He asked.  
"Sure. We have a hotel not far from here." She said getting ready to run.  
"Wait, would you like me to walk with you?" She said remembering that he did not have the speed that she did.  
"That is not necessary. Just give me the address of the hotel."  
After she told them she was off.  
It took her a mere thirty seconds to arrive at the hotel and to her shock Dumbledore was waiting for her at the entrance.  
"How-wait-What-" Alice started asking  
"Hush, I will explain. But first, shall we go inside?" He asked pointing to the large room inside  
"Right." She said leading him to their room.  
As they entered all of the Cullen's jumped to their feet and stared at Dumbledore.  
"Well, are you going to invite me in?" He said staring back at them.  
Carlisle was the first to speak.  
"Of course!" He said  
Dumbledore took a seat in the small chair in the corner.  
He stared at them in awe.  
"I have never seen a full coven before." He said as everyone else sat.  
They all looked at Alice.  
"Please, Alice did not tell me. No, she didn't need to for I already knew." The old wizard said with a smile.  
They stared at him.  
"Right." Edward said "Let us introduce ourselves. I am Edward. These are my sisters Alice and Rosalie, my brothers Jasper and Emmett and my parents Carlisle and Esme." He said waving towards the group standing before him.  
"Wonderful, wonderful. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." He said bowing his head.  
"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Emmett said. "Like Magic?"  
"Exactly like magic." He said with a smile. "I heard that some vampires have special powers, Do any of you?" he said raising one white eyebrow.  
"Yes, um, Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds and Jasper can control people emotions." Carlisle said.  
"Wonderful. Am I correct to assume you all have muggle jobs?"  
"Muggle?" Carlisle askes  
"Oh right, muggle is what our kind calls humans"  
"I am a doctor." Carlisle said.  
"How would you feel if I were to offer you all jobs at my school?" Dumbledore.  
"Jobs? Like-as teachers?" Jasper spoke this time.  
"Alice, I would like to offer you a job teaching a divination class. And Carlisle, I would be delighted to have you as a doctor. We would teach you amazing magical remedies.  
And the rest of you, I need some body guards for a student who is in grave danger."  
They were in silence  
"What is Divination?" Alice asked.  
"It is a class that teaches students to read their futures."  
"I don't know about the rest of you but I think this is the opportunity of a life time" Esme said  
They were silent for a moment  
"Deal." Carlisle said shaking his hand.  
He stood up "It was wonderful meeting you all. I will be at your house in one months time." He said  
And then with a faint pop He was gone.  
Everyone sat, shocked into silence.  
Looking at each other Emmett finally spoke.  
"This. Is. Going. To. Be. AWESOME!"

* * *

**PLEASE comment! As I said before, please go light on the criticism, it is only my first story.  
If you have a big piece of criticism or advise private message me.  
I do hope you liked it. I am hoping to get at least a few reviews before the next chapter.  
**


	2. Diagon Ally

It has been a month sense the run in with Dumbledore and the Cullen's were sitting on the couch's waiting for the head master of this mysterious school to show up.  
"What if this was all fake?" Rosalie said from her spot beside Emmett on the love seat.  
"I don't think so. He knew we were Vampires... and he disappeared at the end, remember? If that was a fluke we would of known." Alice said  
She glared for a moment.  
The sat pretending to watch the TV for a while and then the heard a noise. The all stood up.  
There was a knock on the door.  
Emmett jumped up to get it  
A extremely large man was standing there  
" Hello. I am Hagrid, the gate keeper at Hogwarts. I'll be helpin' you lot out today." He said clasping his hands large together.  
"I am going to grab my stuff." Alice said and ran up the stair returning a few seconds later with 11 suitcases.  
"You will not be bringing anything." He said smiling at the eager vampire.  
"But, all my clothes..."  
"We will be getting your robes right now. As well as all of your books for your lessons." He said to her.  
He turned to face the whole group. "If you will follow me I have a port key outside." He said and began walking, the Cullen's trailing close behind.  
He walked outside and sitting on the ground was a large beautiful water gauntlet.  
"Eveyone grab on. Hold on tight and do not let go until I say to." He said reaching out and grabbing a hold of it.  
Everyone followed suit and as the last person grabbed the glass they shot upward and began spinning wildly.  
After a few moments Hagrid yelled for them to release.  
They all fell as hagrid floated down gracefully. Or as graceful as a half giant can be.  
They were standing outside the leaky cauldron.  
He walked to the back and out a door.  
He made a pattern on the brick wall that loomed right next to the door.  
The brick wall parted to reveal many people of all ages running in and out of shops laughing and talking.  
The Cullen's stared in awe.  
"Shall we?" The giant said to them and started walking.  
"Were are we?" Jasper said after a minute of walking.  
"Diagon alley of course!" He said smiling.  
"First we will be going to Madam Malkin's to get you lot sized up and get yer robes. Then we will head to Flourish and Blotts to get you books Miss Alice." He said  
They walked in aquword silence.  
"HAGRID!" A voice called out from somewere in the crowd.  
A red head boy and girl with curly brown hair came running up to them.  
The hugged Hagrid.  
"How was your summer?" the red head asked him.  
"It was alright. I missed you lot though. Were is RoseMarie?"  
"She ran into Flourish and Blotts." The girl said "Who are your friends?" She asked eyeing the cullens.  
"This is the Cullen family. Miss Alice will be teaching divination, And Carlisle will be learning to work in the hospital wing." He said pointing first to Alice then to Carlisle  
"It is a pleasure to meet you all." She said bowing her head.  
"Well we had better go find Rose..." The boy said grabbing the girls arm.  
"Say hello for me." Hagrid said.  
The turned and walked the other way.  
"That was **him**!" The boy whispered.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely. Wait till rose hears..."  
The Cullens all heard and looked at each other.  
After getting their robes and books they had some leisure time.  
As they walked passed Eeylops Owl Emporium Emmett practically bagged Hagrid to stop.  
They went inside.  
Jasper went over and started stroking a small tawny owl.  
"You like that one, do you?" Hagrid said putting his hang on Jaspers shoulder.  
He nodded, absolutely fascinated at the small owl nipping playfully at his fingers.  
"Did you know Owls can find and deliver anything to anyone, no matter were they are? Amazin' Creatures these ones are." Hagrid said.  
He picked up the cage and walked over to the front desk.  
"Gizmo, good choice mister Hagrid. That'll be 20 galleons." The lady at the front desk said.  
He pulled a bag of gold coins from his pocket.  
He took Gizmo out of his cage and set the owl on Jasper's arm.  
He looked at Hagrid with a looked of both awe and appreciation .  
"Thank you so much!" He said.  
No one else bought anything so they all filed out of the store.  
As the prepared to leave something caught Alice's eye.  
She could of swore that Bella was walking around with the red head boy.  
She started speeding towards them but when she reached the boy he was standing alone looking confused.  
"Can I help you Professor Cullen?" He asked looking at her.  
"Um... No. Sorry." She said turning and walking back to the others.  
She tried to tell herself that she was just seeing things.  
But it felt so _Real!  
_Shrugging it off the walked back to The leaky cauldron.  
As soon as she was sure they left RoseMarie pulled off her invisibility cloak.  
"Yep, that was them alright." She said looking suddenly depressed just like the day Edward left her.

**Sorry this one is short but I am tired and was running low on Ideas.  
****I am going to eat a cookie and try to make the next chapter longer.  
****Until then I bid you farewell**


	3. the Hogwarts express

After their trip to Diagon ally they returned home to spend the week before school starts tying up any loose ends.

Carlisle informed the hospital that him and his family are going on a long trip that could potentially last several years and they are going to tour the world. He said it was a once in a life time opportunity. The staff congratulated him and said they will welcome him back with open arms when they return. They cleaned the house witch didn't take long and told the quileute's that they will be leaving for an unknown amount of time. They were quite happy to hear this.

A week later they flew to England. Dumbledore told them to go to the train station and go to platform 9 3/4.  
The train would leave at 10:00 sharp.  
When they arrived at the station a horrible surprise awaited them.  
To their horror, there was no platform 9 3/4. There was platform 9 and platform 10.  
They stood there, frozen looking totally lost.  
Finally Carlisle walked up to a man in a uniform who clearly worked for the station.  
"Excuse me, We are looking for platform 9 3/4." He said kindly to the man.  
He gave Carlisle a weird look before clearly stating that is is no 'platform 9 3/4.  
They were about ready to go back to the car and return home, admitting defeat when something wonderful happened.  
They spotted a group of children dressed in robes pushing a large trunks.  
"Alright, you first Jill." The mother said giving the smallest girl a kiss on the fore head.  
"Love you mum." She said "I promise I'll write." She said and she started running at the brick divider.  
To the Cullen's amazement the girl disappeared as if she had run straight through the barrier.  
After watching the rest of the children do the same thing the decided that this must be the way in.  
Emmett was the first to act. he ran at the barrier and braced himself to hit the way.  
But he didn't he, instead he went right through.  
The others followed suit, Alice carrying a large stack of books and Jasper carrying Gizmo.

On the other side was a huge mob of students and parents hugging and saying their farewells.  
They stared at the huge train right in the middle of the chaos. The Hogwarts Express was printed on the side of the train.  
They looked at each other before boarding. They walked the halls looking for an empty compartment.  
Well walking Edward heard a voice that made him stop dead in his tracks.  
He stopped momentarily before decided he must be hearing things.  
"Here is one." Carlisle said. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper sat in this compartment and the others went to find another compartment.  
They found a compartment that was about 5 away from the others.  
Little did the know sitting in the compartment 2 away from Carlisle's sat RoseMarie Potter.  
Or as they know her, Bella Swan.  
"Its your scar, Its hurting again, isn't it?" A voice floated into the compartment.  
"Its nothing." Carlisle sat straighter. That was Bella's voice no doubt.  
Looking around the compartment he noticed that everyone else noticed as well.  
"I am going to check something." He said standing up.  
"What-Rose-?" A boy said.  
He walked to the compartment were he heard her voice but she wan't there.  
"May I help you?" Ron asked.  
"No, I was looking for someone, I must have the wrong compartment." Carlisle said to the boy and girl.  
He took his seat beside Esme.  
"She is here, I just know it." Alice said.  
"That is impossible, Maybe we are just imagining things, or a student is pulling a prank. I mean, they are wizards after all." Jasper said  
They thought about that and realized that it is the most likely option.  
The compartment were Ron, Hermione and RoseMarie sat was silent as Rose sat hidden under the invisibility cloak.  
As they reached Hogwarts everyone got into their cloaks and started getting off the train.  
Rose made sure to avoid the Cullen clan.  
Seeing them made her feel like her heart was about to burst.  
Her mind screamed at her to punch Edward in the face but she knew it would do no good.  
Dam vampires.  
Sitting at the Gryffendore table they watched the first years get in a line for their sorting.  
She saw Alice and Carlisle sitting at the staff table and the rest of the Cullen's are standing in line with the first years.  
She sat, not paying attention to any of the students occasionally hearing "gryffinder" or "slytherin"  
"Cullen, Edward."  
She watched as he walked up to the stool were the hat was placed on his head.  
"hufflepuff!" The hat called out after a moment.  
"Cullen, Emmett." - "Gryffindor!"  
"Cullen, Jasper" - "Gryffindor!"  
"Cullen, Rosalie" "Slytherin!"  
I stiffened as Emmett and Jasper came to take their seats.  
I slid down in my seat and prayed that the would sit far from me. But then I realized someone was staring at me.  
Carlisle.  
"Dam." I muttered.  
I refused to look at any of them. As soon as the feast started I turned to face Hermione.  
"I have to go. Can you save some food and bring it to me later?"  
"What is wrong?" Ron asked.  
"I need to get out of here."  
Hermione nodded and that was all I needed. I stood up and started towards the door.  
Halfway through the door I noticed there were people following me.  
'Keep walking' My mind screamed at me. I Refused to turn around even when I heard Carlisle call my name.  
After a moment I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.  
I turned and was greeted by Esme. As soon as our eyes met she pulled me into a hug.  
She sighed.  
"Bella, I am so happy to see you!"  
I looked at the rest of the Cullen's standing quietly behind her.  
"I wish I could say the same."  
And then I left them there, starring at the floor, guilt struck on their faces.


	4. the meeting

RoseMarie's Pov

I sat on my bed and rested my head on my head and started crying.  
Now that I have interacted with them, heard their voices it was more than I can take.  
It hurts so badly as the memories flooded my brain.  
I can't take the pain any longer so I slipped out of the dorm and walked to find Snape.  
I finally arrived at his room and knocked lightly on the door.  
It swung open and Snape glared at me.  
"RoseMarie, What are you doing here?"  
"I was wondering if i may have a potion sir. A Dreamless sleep potion."  
He stared at me. I know I look just awful, tears staining my face and my face red and eyes puffy.  
The elder potion master looked at me and his face softened a bit.  
"I suppose I could, but just this once. May I ask in exchange you help me after dinner tomorrow to help me make my potions."  
I held back a grown. But right now I would do anything to just go to sleep and forget all of this, even for just a short amount of time.  
"I can do that." I said. He lead me into the room and pulled a vile out of a locked cabinet and held it out to me.  
I was so happy I almost hugged the man, but I restrained myself.  
"Thank you so much sir."  
"You are welcome. Don't forget; tomorrow after dinner." I nodded and headed back to the Gryffendore common room.  
I walked through the portrait hole were Ron, Hermione, Jasper and Emmett were sitting and talking.  
I walked past them and went straight to my room.  
I realized that I have yet to have myself transfigured. Better sooner than later.  
I set the vile down on my bed and walked back down to the common area.  
"Hermione?" I set my hand on her shoulder to get her attention.  
She turned around and smiled at me.  
"I was wondering If you could assist me in removing the transfiguration's. I am kind of tire of this look." I asked giving her a smile.  
"Sure, of course."  
Jasper had an eyebrow raised and Emmett looked confused.  
Hermione started saying spells and slowly I felt myself changing.  
I became shorted and skinnier. My hair became longer, curlier and red (She had lily's hair). And my eye's became their regular vivid green.  
Hermione summoned a mirror and I stared at myself.  
I turned to face Jasper and Emmett who looked as if I just stunned them.  
"It is rather impolite to stare." I smiled. My voice was back to normal as well.  
The both kept looking at me.  
I smiled and turned looking at myself in Hermione's small mirror.  
"It's good to see you looking like yourself again." She said I hugged her.  
I turned to the boys.  
"Bella." Jasper breathed out.  
"Wow. Your eyes." Emmett said.  
I smiled.  
"And your hair." He said reaching out to touch it.  
"Who's the scary super natural freak now?" I said laughing  
Jasper laughed a very weak laugh.  
"Well, I am going to sleep. And if either of you tell Edward or ANYONE else I will KILL you." I said smiling.  
I kissed them each twice on the cheek and ran up to my bed sipping down my potion.

* * *

At breakfast I noticed that the Cullen's were no were to be found.  
I sighed in relief and then I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
I turned around and was greeted by Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.  
"May I have a word with you in my office?" I nodded and we walked to his office.  
Standing there were the Cullen's.  
Emmett and Jasper looked taken aback by the fact that I was here.  
"Miss Potter. I have been in fear for your safety recently."  
I frowned "That is quite unnecessary sir. I am perfectly fine."  
"I know you think that but I would rather be safe. There for the Cullen's will be helping me with your protection.  
"That is not necessary. I am perfectly capable-" I was cut up short by Emmett.  
"Bella? Why didn't you tell us?" He looked hurt.  
The rest of the lot looked rather lost.  
I sighed.  
"Sorry Em."  
"Bella?" Carlisle asked wearily.  
I smiled.  
"In the flesh."  
The stared.  
"Please, continue your thought professor." I said.  
"Thank you Miss. Potter. As I was saying I am worried about your safety. So the Cullen's had generously agreed to help me keep you safe."  
"You got me body guards? That is unnecessary, I assure you." I did NOT need someone to watch me day and night like a freaking stalker!  
"Please, It will not be that bad."  
"NOT that BAD?! Sir, mind my manner's, but they are vampires with super strength, hearing and speed! The last thing I need is them breathing down my neck 24/7" I said holding back my anger  
"Well, you can take them up on that matter and if they agree I can assist you with taking care of that, but I am afraid this is no longer a matter of discussion."  
I growled.  
"May I ask a question?" Rosalie piped up.  
"Anything my dear."  
"What exactly are we protecting Bella-"  
"Rose" I told her  
"Fine- Rose- from?"  
"I am afraid to understand that you must first understand the whole tragic tale." Dumbledore said  
"Would you mind telling us the story?" Jasper asked  
"I am afraid it is not my story to tell." He looked at me and I shivered.  
The rest of the group followed his eyes and looked at me.  
"May I be excused Sir?" I asked before I was forced to tell my tale.  
"I suppose, but won't you tell our guests? After all, they deserve to know." I agreed with the elder wizard I didn't wish to tell them now.  
I looked at them.  
"All in due time." And I walked in the door hearing them follow me out.  
I was walking in silence, feeling their stares burning hole's in the back of my head.  
"Rose!" I looked and saw Draco running towards me and decided to meet him half way.  
He picked me up and spun me around in a circle and set me back down.  
"I missed you so much! I tried to find you last night but Hermione and Ron said you had to leave early. Are you alright?" His beautiful gray eyes were full of worry  
"I am fine." I said.  
He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.  
"Good." He said and kissed me tenderly.  
His mouth tasted of fresh air and mint.  
"I love you so much." He whispered into my ear.  
"I love you more." I said smiling at him, the Cullen's completely forgotten.  
"I hate to break it to you my dear, but I am afraid that is not possible."  
I laughed and he brushed my bangs from the place were they had fallen covering half my face and tucked them behind my ear.  
It was then he spotted the Cullen's.  
"Well, I will let you go back to your friends." He said.  
He then gave me a quick peck on the cheek and turned and walked away.  
I turned to face the group.  
Their eyes were dark and they are gave me a deadly glare.  
I silently put up a protective shield and turned, leaving them alone, glaring at me.  
I got up to my room and hugged myself.  
I did feel a little guilt that I lied to Edward and them but at the same time, I did what I had to do.  
I smiled, my heart was still fluttering from Draco's kiss.  
I realized I was late for Transfiguration's and slung my bag over my shoulder and ran towards the class room.  
Thank God it is close.

**_What did you guy's think?_**  
**_I have always been a huge Draco Malfoy fan so he will be in a lot of my HP story's._**  
**_I decided this is going to be the average length of the chapters. My apologies, but I can not seem to write long chapters._**  
**_Please review._**  
**_Head's up- I love to use sense and lines from movie's/TV show's/book's/other fanfictions. There will always be a ** around the quote and it will be given proper credit at the end._**  
**_Please Review!_**


	5. meeting poppy

Carlisle's pov

Seeing Bella/Rose in the arms of that boy made me boil with anger. How could she.  
She turned around, her heart racing and looked at us. I glared at her and then I noticed something, her previously green eyes were a soft pink as were her lips. She turned and walked away, Leaving us us alone.  
Rose looked ready to kill the girl as did Emmett. Edward was staring at the floor with a pained look. Alice hugged Edward and ran to her room, realizing she was late. Carlisle went up to the hospital wing to start his new training in magical cure's and remedies.  
I opened the door and was greeted by a old woman in an apron.  
"You must be Carlisle. I am Poppy, Hogwarts mediwitch." She smile and shook my hand. For the first hour she showed me many potions and salves to treat many things. About an hour in we heard someone come though the door.  
"Poppy!" A man called.  
She hurried into the room and I followed her.  
Waiting for us was an man and a black robe and by his side was Rose, her face burned badly.  
"What happened Severus?" She said leading rose to one of the many beds.  
"She misread a potion and caused it to exploded."  
"It wasn't me Snape!" She exclaimed.  
"That is profeser Snape to you young lady."  
"My apology's Professer" she said sarcastically.  
He glared at her and she glared back.  
"Oh dear, was anyone else harmed?" Poppy asked worried.  
"No, just her." The man said still glaring at the young girl.  
"I will take care of her and send her back." She said and the man left.  
"Hurt already miss Potter? I believe that is a record for you."  
Rose smiled.  
"It is, I have been keeping track." She said playfully to the small mediwitch.  
"I am going to go get you some burn salve for your face and-" she took out her wand and ran it down the length of her body.  
I stood amazed  
"And I will also grab a potion that will clear out your lungs, you inhaled quite a bit of smoke and soot."  
"Alright." Rose said and Poppy left, leaving us alone.  
She didn't look at me.  
"Bella"  
She ignored me.  
"Rose." I tried although it felt weird.  
"Yes sir?" She said her eyes finally flickering to mine.  
It was odd having her call me sir.  
"Would you mind meeting me tonight?"  
She looked at me.  
"Whatever for?" She asked sarcastically.  
I do not remember her being this sarcastic.  
"I would appreciate some explanations"  
"I suppose you do." She looked at the floor "meet me outside the Gryfendore common room at 8." She said.  
Poppy returned and began her work.  
She handed rose a container or salve and told her to apply it to her face.  
She then took out a small respirator and hooked a small vile of liquid to the end.  
"You must breath in the potion until it is gone. I would say about 10 minutes."  
She nodded and slid the mask over her mouth.  
She then turned to me.  
"I am going to go and check the medicine stalk, would you like to help of stay her and watch over miss potter. She tends to find trouble easily." She said  
"I love you too Madame Pomfrey." Rose said her eyes sparking.  
"I will stay and watch her." The mediwitch smiled and walked into the back room.  
Rose smiled at me.  
"So what do you think?"  
"About what?" I asked her  
"Magic? Me?" She said  
"Magic is fascinating. The fact that there is a whole other world right under our noses. As for you, I feel disappointed, betrayed and a little angry." She sighed.  
"I thought that would be the answer. I am so sorry, but I did what I had to."  
I got angry  
"What exactly did you have to do?"  
"Carlisle, I went to forks for a reason. I was on a mission!"  
I was about to ask her what she was talking about when poppy walked back in.  
"Alight sweetie, you are done."  
She took off Rose's mask and she slipped off the bed.  
"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow." Rose said  
Poppy gave her a stern look.  
"I hope your joking" she said.  
Rose laughed.  
"I am." She said laughing.  
Then she thanked Madame Pomfrey once again and left.

RoseMarie's Pov  
After dinner I walked over to meet Carlisle by the common room.  
Once I got there I was greeted not by Carlisle, but by the whole Cullen Clan.  
I swore under my breath.  
They all looked rather angry and made me so happy I put up my shields.  
I swallowed and finally was standing face to face with Carlisle.  
"I do not recall you informing me that I would be forced to give a speech to ALL of you." I said crossing my arms.  
"My bad." He said.  
I sneered at the eldest vampire.  
"Follow me" I said and started towards the room of requirement.  
We stood in front of it and I wished for a comfortable place to tell my story.  
The door suddenly appeared and I pulled it open. Inside were couches and small tables as well as a punching bag in the corner.  
Ah, the room knew all.  
I escorted them in and we all took a seat.  
I noticed that my palms were sweaty and wiped the on my skirt.  
"Were shall I begin?" I asked.  
"I would like an explanation on the real reason you went to Forks."  
"I went to forks on a mission. I knew you were vampire's before I went to Forks.  
I actually went to find you. I needed your help. But first I needed to know your true nature.  
I realized the only way I could know the truth was to get close to you, so I faked a romance with Edward."  
I was staring at the floor and then I looked at them.  
Rosalie and I meet eyes and she lunged at me.  
I didn't flinch and as soon she was five feet from me she was thrown violently back and smacked into the wall.  
"Lets not resort to violence, shall we?" I said  
She dusted herself off and sat down.  
"Shall I continue?" I asked.

_**So, what do you think.**_  
_**I have always thought that it would be so cool for Harry to be a Metamorphmagus so I decided to make Rose one.**_  
_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! You will make me the happiest girl in the world**_


	6. the beginning

_**Hello again and a big thank you for all though's who left a review.**_  
_**Let me first say I got a comment on the way I space my writing and I apologize, I know it can be kind of annoying but I have ADD and tend to get lost when re-reading my work, so this is the easiest way for me.**_  
_**I would not mind people's suggestions on were you think this story should go. I have a few idea's but nothing to set in stone. I also posted a URL to a picture of what I imagine RoseMarie to look like on my profile.**_  
_**Enough of my chitter-chatter. Enjoy :)**_

Rosalie's Pov

"Then I realized the only way to know the truth was to get close to you, so I faked a romance with Edward." She said.  
I can't believe her! How could she!? I felt my hands clinch into fists. I am so angry.  
I know I will regret it but I jumped up my seat to attack her.  
I was a little taken back for a minute, she didn't even flinch. Not even one second later I got why.  
As I approached her I felt like I was being tugged backwards by an Invisible string. Hard!  
I was thrown into the wall violently. I jumped up.  
"Let's not resort to violence, shall we?" I Dusted off my clothes and took my seat  
"Shall I continue?" RoseMarie said smirking at me.  
I glared at her and she glared back. Only instead of seeing her bright green eyes glaring at me, they were dark black and filled with bright orange flecks.  
She must have seen me staring because she smiled. I turned and noticed everyone else was looking at her as well.  
Her eyes turned back into their vibrant green. She smiled.  
"Anyway, I went to forks because I needed your help. But before you can understand you need to know the truth about me. So I am going to sum up my life for you."  
I frowned. I don't want to hear this spoiled, lying brats story.  
"Charlie is not my father." she said  
Alice gasped and covered her mouth.  
"What?" Esme said.  
"I needed him for my cover. I couldn't have no parents. So I... did some stuff to Charlie to make him believe I was his daughter."  
"Why didn't you just move with your own parents?" Carlisle asked, obviously disapproving her brain washing Charlie.  
She looked uncomfortable as she wiggled in her chair. It took her a moment to answer and I was growing impatient.  
"That would have been rather hard. Both of my parents are dead you see..." One small tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" It was the first time Edward has spoken to her.  
"I couldn't."  
"You could have! You chose not to!" He was standing now, his voice raised.  
RoseMarie stood up as well  
"No Edward! I literally could not tell you! I took an unbreakable vow. Let me give you a short elaboration on an unbreakable vow: If you break the vow you die! And quite frankly am not quite ready to die. Not yet." She yelled.  
Her hair was turning a deep blood red as were her eyes.  
"Well…. you wizards sure do take things seriously don't you" Emmett said.  
We all looked at him. But RoseMarie laughed.  
"I totally agree!" She said smiling.  
The tension in the room was still extremely high but as Emmett and RoseMarie laughed i could feel it drop just a little.  
After they stopped laughing Carlisle spoke up.  
"How did they die?" He asked her.  
"Well, you see…. they were murdered when I was one. I cannot remember them very well. The only thing I remember is my mother's screams." She was staring at the floor and then the pity hit me hard like a wave. It is horrible, the only thing she can remember of her mom was her screaming as she was murdered. I cannot even imagine that.

Jasper's pov

"- the only thing I remember is my mother's screams." She said.  
I felt a wave of pain lash at me. It felt as though my heart was literally being torn in two.  
I felt Guilt, sadness, loss, anger and just straight up pain.  
I cringed and looked at RoseMarie.  
I knew these feelings are coming from her and yet she showed none of them.  
I wanted to compliment her on her wonderful poker face, but that would be extremely inappropriate.  
"Oh Darling, I am so sorry." Esme said.  
"It's alright. They didn't die in vain so I try to focus on that. You see, many years ago there was a young wizard by the name of Tom Riddle. Long story short he became dark. He was the darkest wizard in history. He changed his name to Lord Voldemort and tried to remake the wizarding world in his own twisted image. He believed that the only people who deserved to be wizards are the people who are pure blood, both their parents are wizards, and he began to murder everyone else. He killed anyone who dared to stand up to him. Men, Women and Children. He didn't care who he killed. Then someone created the prophecy. The prophecy states that a child would be born on the 31st of July. the child would be Voldemort's equal, the one person in the world capable of destroying him." She paused  
"That child was me." She paused. "That is why he killed my parents. He killed them to get to me, but when her said the curse to kill me something went wrong and it rebound and hit him. It left me with this." She pulled back her hair to show a dark lightning shaped scar


	7. the beginning of something new

**_Hello to all of my faithful readers._**  
**_Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favorited or followed my story. It means a great deal to me._**  
**_I do hope you continue to enjoy my story._**  
**_Once again I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter._**  
**_One last note, sense Rosalie's nickname is rose the cullens are going to start calling RoseMarie 'Mary' but her friends and teachers will still call her Rose._**

Edward's Pov.  
"The prophecy states that a child would be born on the 31st of July. the child would be Voldemort's equal, the one person in the world capable of destroying him." She paused  
"That child was me." She paused. "That is why he killed my parents. He killed them to get to me, but when her said the curse to kill me something went wrong and it rebound and hit him. It left me with this." She pulled back her hair to show a dark lightning shaped scar.  
I sat, completely immobile. I don't believe this. I won't believe this.  
She sat there, staring at the floor. Her hair had slipped back over the lighting on her forehead.  
It was quiet for a while before someone finally spoke.  
"This silence is deafening." RoseMarie said fidgeting in her seat. "And I do have quite a bit of work to do." She stood up and walked towards the door  
"Mary, wait." Esme said before she got to the door.  
She turned around and I saw she was crying.  
Esme walked over and took her into her arms.  
"I am so sorry." She whispered to Esme. "I never meant to hurt any of you."  
Esme squeezed the petite girl. She was at a loss for words.  
She released her and Mary walked out the door.  
The tension in the room was unbearable. And then I heard, for the very first time, Her thoughts.  
"I am especially sorry to you Edward. Although I didn't love you the way you loved me I loved you deeply. You gave me the one thing I wanted more than anything in the world. A family." I stood in shock for a moment before running towards the door.  
I through it open and looked for Marie but I didn't see her. Nor did I hear her thoughts.  
I turned and saw my family looking at me with concern.  
"I heard her thoughts" I said, still slightly shocked.  
The looked at me with slightly widened eyes.

RoseMarie's Pov.  
I sent Edward a quick thought and then closed my mind tight.  
I slipped on the cloak of invisibility and ran to the dungeons to help Snape with his potions.  
He opened the door and let me in.  
"Well, where should I start sir?" he looked at me, surprised that I even showed up.  
My cheeks were still damp but I am hoping he doesn't notice.  
He lead me over to a coldren next to which was a piece of parchment with directions for a Blood-replenishing potion.  
I got started right away.  
I followed the directions precisely and an hour later I had made the perfect potion.  
Snape came over and picked it up.  
"It is nice to see you making improvement" I couldn't help it, I smiled.  
"Thank you sir."  
He then let me go back to the common room so that I could do my school work.  
I reached the common room and was greeted by Neville, Ron and Hermoine.  
I sat down and grabbed my parchment, ink and quills.  
"So, how'd it go?" Ron asked  
"It was about as good as that time I had to tell Snape and dumbledore that the dursleys abused me."  
We all winced.  
They had not even been there but my description of the experience was all they needed.  
"That bad?" Ron asked.  
I nodded and focused on my transfiguration work.  
Moments later the door swung open and jasper and Emmett walked in.  
The looked at me sympathetically.  
I frowned.  
They went and sat down beside me.  
"Let's get this straight, I am not a charity case. So wipe that pathetic look of your face's" I said not lifting my eyes from the parchment in my hands.  
I peeked up and saw then both smiling.  
"Since when did you get all sassy?" Emmett asked laughing.  
I pushed him.  
"Do you mind if I ask you guys something?" I asked.  
"Yeah, sure."Jasper said.  
"In private" I added.  
They got up and started toward the boys dormitories.  
Once we were alone Jasper and Emmett each took a seat on Emmetts bed and I sat on Jaspers.  
"Do you ever wish you were muggle again?" I asked them, crossing my legs and folding my hands politely on my lap.  
"What is a muggle?" Emmett asked.  
"Oh right. Muggles what we call humans." I smiled knowingly at the duo.  
"Oh." The sat for a moment before finally answering.  
"Yes." Emmett said  
"I suppose so" Jasper replied.  
"What is I told you I could make you human again." I said  
They stared at me with wide eyes.  
"You would be immortal but you would lose your super abilities. If I were in danger you would gain them back automatically." I began to fiddle with my thumbs, a nervous tick.  
They looked back and forth between each other.  
"Is it possible we try and if we don't like it go back to normal?" Jasper said  
"Of course!"  
"I suppose we could give it a shot." I sighed in relief.  
"Wonderful. I can't wait till you guys can eat food. I have a ton of magic candy! We will have so much fun, you guys will love it!" I was so excited  
I jumped up and without thinking I hugged them both.  
It was when the hugged me back I realized something. I forgive them. I hope they can forgive me.

Emmett's Pov.  
"I can't wait till you guys can eat food! I have a ton of magic candy! We will have so much fun, you guys will love it!" She was so excited she was practically shaking.  
She then jumped up and hugged me and Jasper. I looked at him over her shoulder and smiled.  
I squeezed her back.  
She pulled away.  
"What are we waiting for!" She said pulling us down the hallway.  
As we reached the portrait door she can to a stop. She looked at us and smiled wickedly.  
"Can you guys keep a secret?"  
"Yes." I said. I don't know what she had planned but I can't wait.  
She ran and was back a moment later with a mass of purple fabric and an old wrinkled parchment. She opened the purple fabric and I saw it was a cloak.  
She pulled the cloak around herself and I could no longer see her. Actually, I couldn't see her, smell her, of hear her. It is like she disappeared altogether.  
Jasper looked shocked and we looked back and forth trying to find her.  
Then I felt someone grab my sides and I let out a squeal before I could hold it back.  
Jasper laughed hysterically and I saw Mary's head floating next to mine.  
She unwrapped the cloak from her and Smiled.  
"Cloak of invisibility. Check this out." She said opening the parchment.  
"It is just a blank paper." Jasper said confused.  
"Thing's aren't always as they seem." She raised an eyebrow at us.  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
words began to appear on the paper  
"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP"  
After the words a map appeared with many moving dots. Then I noticed three that sayed our names.  
"What is this?" I asked her.  
"This map shows where everyone is in school."  
"This is amazing." Jasper breathed  
"Let the greatness begin." She said and we all ducked under the cloak.


	8. human again

RoseMarie's Pov.

I am quite honestly surprised that we fit underneath the cloak.  
We were sneaking silently towards the headmasters office.  
"Were are we going?" Jasper asked quietly.  
"To see the headmaster. He will help me turn you human again." I said.  
He looked slightly frightened and yet eager.  
We finally reached the headmasters office and I put the cloak away and knocked on the door.  
"Come in" He called.  
"Hello professor. These two agreed." I told him.  
He smiled at the boys.  
"Wonderful. I am going to give you a fore warning, once you are human again there will be three things you will want to do immediately. Eat, use the facility's  
and sleep." they nodded.  
Dumbledore said a bunch of spells I did not recognize and I watched as they boys began to change. Their skin became darker and more lively.  
Their features became softer and lastly their eyes. Jasper's became a beautiful blue and Emmett's a deep brown.  
As soon as they were done the looked rather uncomfortable.  
I thanked Dumbledore and they did before I lead them out of the room and into the bathroom.  
I waited patiently outside for a while before they came out.  
"Were you in there long enough boys?" I asked, They both blushed.  
"Well, lets get you boys back to the commons so we can get you something to eat. sense we have already missed dinner I will call one of the house elf's to bring you something."  
We made it back to the Common room which was empty because everyone was already in bed.  
"Dobby" I said in a sing-song voice  
In an instant Dobby was standing in front of me.  
"Dobby I would like you to meet my good friends Jasper and Emmett. Boy this is Dobby the house elf." I said.  
"Hi." Emmett said. Jasper stood silently a little freaked out.  
"What may Dobby do to serve master Potter?" Dobby said in his squeaky little voice.  
"I was wondering if you could bring me some food for Jasper and Emmett? They missed dinner."  
"Of course." He said and then he was gone.  
"What was he?" Jasper asked.  
"Dobby is a house elf. House elf's work for wizards, they do whatever we ask them."  
"So you are Dobby's master?" Emmett asked  
"Oh no. Dobby is a free elf." Just then dobby reappeared carrying a large tray with Large glasses of pumpkin juice along with chicken, potatoes, assorted  
vegetables and cake.  
He set it down on a table between two of the couches.  
"Thank you dobby." I said and Emmett and Jasper followed suit.  
He bowed. "Anything for you Miss. Potter." he said and then he was gone.  
Emmett and Jasper sat down on their beds and weerly began to eat.  
Emmett let sighed with pleasure and began eating faster.  
"This is so good!" Jasper said with his mouth full of potatoes.  
"God, I missed this." Emmett said.  
Once they finished eating They both began to yawn.  
I held back a giggle and said "Well I will bid you goodnight. I started towards the door to the girls rooms.  
"Sleep well." I said and shut the door behind me.  
All of the other female Gryffindors were asleep so I layed down and yawned drifting into my own pleasant sleep.

Emmett's Pov.  
"Em, Jasper, You need to get up and eat something." I felt someone shaking my shoulder.  
I groaned and rolled to my side opening my eyes just a little.  
Mary was sitting on the edge of Jasper's bed shaking him lightly as well.  
He sat up and smiled.  
"What time is it?" I asked sitting up as well.  
"It is 2:00."  
"What!? Why didn't you wake us up earlier?" Jasper said.  
"Because, for your first actual sleep in a while I thought you may want to continue sleeping for a while. Dumbledore excused you both from your classes today." She said.  
"Yes!" I said, doing a double fist to the air.  
"What? Don't you like the classes here?" She asked.  
"I do, It is just kind of sad that I can't do anything that we are learning." I frowned  
She made a 'hmm' sound before smiling brightly.  
"Tonight after dinner Gryffindor has the field for quidditch, you can watch the practice and then maybe I can teach you some moves."  
"What is quidditch?" Jasper asked before I could.  
"A wizarding sport." I laughed out loud.  
"You… The clumsiest person I know….. Playing a sport?!" I laughed  
She was glaring at me.  
"Being clumsy was part of my cover." She said crossing her arms.  
"Sorry." I said looking at the ground.  
"I accept your apology. Now eat-" She gestured to some food by the table. "-I must get to class. I will see you at dinner, I will be saving you a seat." She said. She hugged us both and hurried out the door.  
"So…. How'd you sleep?" Jasper asked awkwardly  
"It was great. What about you?" I said picking up a sandwich from a large plate by my bed and Jasper did the same.  
We ate our food and spent the next few hours talking before we headed down to the grand hall for dinner.  
We opened the door and the smell of food was amazing.  
We walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Rose.  
"Hello boys." She said.  
I looked up to the head of the table and my eyes met Carlisle's.  
He looked surprised and tapped Esme on the shoulder. It was odd not being able to hear them anymore. He pointed to me and I watched Esme gasp.  
I winked at them and heard Jasper laugh. We fist bumped.  
Dumbledore stood up and the room fell silent.  
"I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later."  
The room burst into applause.

**_Sorry for the short chapters.  
_**Please leave me a review, I will be so grateful.  
I will be posting the next chapter as soon as possible.  
Until then - Keep on keeping on ;)  
-LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactory


	9. Quidditch and Questions

Carlisle's Pov

After the students from Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic performed and sat down everyone began eating.  
"I can't believe it! This is so exciting!" Mary said patting Jasper on the leg (That is what I do when I am excited…)  
The pair of red-headed Weasley twins were talking about how it is 'Bogus' that they are too young to participate.  
"I wonder what the tasks will be." Ron said to Mary with a mouth full of potatoes.  
"Ron! Don't talk with food in your mouth!" Hermione said.  
Everyone continued talking for the rest of the meal and then slowly people began to exit and return to their commons.  
I followed as Mary told everyone she had quidditch practice.  
She was met at the door my Draco Malfoy, who hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
They walked out the door together.  
I watched as Ron, Hermione, Jasper and Emmett stood up and followed that direction about an hour later.  
I stood up and followed after them. "Jasper, Emmett." I called.  
The both turned around and looked at me trying not to look guilty.  
"Yesss…?" Emmett said. Jasper laughed and covered his mouth "Sorry." He said  
"What happened to you guys?" I asked.  
"Well… can we talk in the common room in like a hour, Mary is going to teach us quidditch." Emmett said excitedly.  
We walked out to the field and saw a group of people flying through the air on brooms. They were hitting a ball back and forth.  
Mary flew past quickly chasing a small golden ball with wings.  
She caught it and I saw the twins fly over to her as she landed.  
"Good job Rose!" one said  
"You were bloody brilliant!" The other said and the high fived her.  
A girl landed a few feet from them.  
"Alright everyone, that is good for today!" She yelled and a few more people landed near by. They all high fived and then went to get changed.  
Mary wiped her forehead and took a sip of water.  
She skipped over, broom and hand.  
"Hey Jazz, Em. You wanna give it a go…?" She said waving the broom around not even acknowledging that I was stand there  
"YES!" Emmett said.  
For a half an hour they all flew around, the boys taking turns flying on the broom with Mary.  
"I have to go do homework, I will meet you in the common room in a half an hour." She ran off.  
We walked around the castle for a while before heading to the common room.  
We walked through the portrait hole. Sitting on a chair was Draco, Mary was sitting on his lap. They were both writing on long pieces of parchment.  
"Hey Mary." Jasper sat taking a seat on the chair across from them.  
"Hey Jazz." She said. Emmett and I sat down next to him.  
"How are you?" She said to me.  
"I am fine thank you. What about you?"  
"I am well. I am not trying to me rude but are you here for a reason?" She said.  
"I am actually. I would like an explanation on what you did to my sons."  
Draco looked at me.  
"Would you like me to leave Rosie?" He asked her.  
"No, but it is probably best if you do." She said.  
"Alright. I love you." He said into her hair and kissing the top of her head.  
They stood up and hugged.  
"I will see you tomorrow morning." She smiled.  
"Alright. Sleep well." She said and he left blowing her a kiss before shutting the door.  
She blushed and hugged herself sitting back down.  
"What was your question sir?" she asked me crossing her hands in her lap.  
"Please Mary, don't call me sir. I am still Carlisle." I said. I don't know why but her calling me sir makes me extremely uncomfortable.  
"My apologies."  
"Back on topic, I want to know what you did to my sons."  
"I gave them something they always wanted. I gave them life. I made them human once more." She said smiling.  
"Mary, we came here to protect you. If you take away our powers we won't be able to do our job." She rolled eyes and shook her head.  
"Their powers will return to them if I am in danger." She said.  
I sat for a minute thinking.  
"Well, excuse me chaps but I really must finish my potions essay." She said grabbing her ink, quills and parchment and kissed Emmett and jasper both on each cheek and she gave me a handshake before walking away to the girls rooms.  
"Boys... Why?" I asked them  
"Because Carlisle. Think about it, we always say how we would give anything to not have to live the life we do and she gave us our old life back! I am happy again Carlisle! I don't have to kill to survive, I can eat normal food again. I don't have to feel what everyone is feeling, I can just be me!" Jasper said.  
Emmett was looking at jasper wide eyes.  
"You alright bro?" he asked  
Jasper shook his head. "Not really. I made a choice, that should be the end of this."  
"I am sorry Jasper, I just wanted to know what happened." I said starting to feel bad.  
It was silent for a moment.  
"Well, good night boys. I hope you sleep well." I said standing up and walking from the room, my robes whipping around my feet.  
I made it back to my own personal chambers were Esme was waiting for me. I gave her a hug and a kiss as we sat down on the edge of the bed together.  
"What is wrong?" She asked me her beautiful golden eyes wide with worry.  
"Jasper blew a fuse when I asked him what happened. He said he made a choice and I shouldn't be questioning it." I said. She wrapped an arm around my waist.  
"I am sorry." She said "guess what happened with me today?" She said excitedly.  
"What happened?"  
"Well, I was speaking with professor McGonagall and told her how I loved to cook even though I cannot eat the food. Well, she spoke with Dumbledore and he gave me a job as one of the chefs! I get to help out all the sweet little house elf's." She said smiling.  
I hugged her. "That is wonderful!" I said.  
"I know! I can't wait. I start tomorrow morning." She said.  
I hugged her again and we laid down on the bed side by side and looked at the ceiling that Dumbledore had made look like the nights sky.


End file.
